A Fangirl chrisrmas
by Lauralkelley99
Summary: So this is just a little interactive story I am doing, anyone is welcome to join, just PM me by the end of next week and I will include you
1. Chapter 1

INVATATION TO: LAURALKELLEY99'S Fangirl christmas

Who can come: Anyone

PM Lauralkelley99

Important info to fill out

Charicter Name:  
Username:  
Personality:  
Appearance:  
Favorite Christmas dish:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one.

I walked up to a seemingly empty cave, and smile in happiness, an deep layer of snow was on the ground.

This is my first Christmas Party I am throwing for anyone who wants to come.

"Alright what's on the agenda?" I asked. I held up a list. It read

Get cave ready for gift exchange.

Get christmas lights up and tree ready.

Get dinner ready for guests.

"Okay, well, I've already gotten christmas Lights up and tree up, so all I need to do is get the dinner ready and clean up the cave me and Nightshade lived in…"

I started to clean up my cave, and once I done, I got the dinner for the guests ready.

I smiled. "This is going to be great!"

I walked outside and cleared the entire way to my cave. That took an good hour and a half to make sure no snow was left and made sure everything was in order.

I walked into my cave, I sweeped and made sure that no snow had trailed behind me.

All there was left to do was get the dining table ready and get the dinner ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two  
(Disclaimer! I only own my OC´s)

Key was the first to arrive. ¨Hey laural.¨ Key said.

¨Hello Key, Come on in.¨ I greeted. ¨Your the first to arrive, and I have 3 more guests coming over.¨  
Key nodded and brushed through her dark red hair, with caramel streaks, that reached down to her waist.

I turned on my radio to christmas music.

Me and Key sat in an awkward silence. However, that silence was broken when Lilly walked in. ¨Hey Laural!¨ She said ¨Merry christmas!¨

¨Hey Lily.¨ I said. ¨Glad you could make it.¨ Lily was a slim young girl, with super green eyes, her long chocolate brown hair was braided and she was wearing an huge flowy ball gown.

¨H-hi." Key said. "M-my name is Key."

"Hi Key!" Lily said. "Merry Christmas!¨  
Key smiled. ¨T-Thanks...¨  
¨Glad you could make it Lily.¨ I said. ¨I have some pie out if you are hungry.¨ ¨I also made some Toffee Pudding and a few other things….¨  
Both girls eyes light up.  
¨Thanks Laural!¨ Lily said.

¨No problem.¨ I said.  
Soon, Martha came over, martha looked kind of like bunnymund, but she has lavander green eyes. ¨Hey Laural.¨ She said.

¨Hey Martha.¨ I said. ¨Glad you could make it.¨  
¨Any time.¨

* * *

 **AN: GAaaaaaa! This chapter took forever to write, I promise I will get the next chapter up within a few hours.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

(Disclaimer! I only own the plot, and my OC´S)

¨Thanks for inviting us Laural.¨ Lily said. ¨Hey, where´s lizzie?¨  
Another girl came bursting in. ¨Sorry I'm late!¨ 

¨Your fine Lizzie, we haven't even opened the gifts yet, and Lily, you're welcome, I figured because we hardly get any breaks during the year, today would be perfect.¨ I said. ¨And we are way too busy throughout the year to do anything with friends.¨

Everyone nodded in agreement. ¨Anyways, let´s open up gifts.¨  
We all gathered around the christmas tree.  
I passed out the wrapped up gifts and it was all the same red background with candy canes and christmas trees.  
¨Lets just all go ahead and unwrap all at once.¨ I said.  
Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement (So I know we have all asked for that really unreasonable expensive gift, and we all probably know we aren't getting it, so just imagine that I have no idea what it is so, go with it)

Once we all finished unwrapping the gifts, everyone smiled.

¨Oh thank you so much Laural.¨ lily said. ¨How did you afford this?¨  
¨It´s not a big deal Lily.¨ I said.

¨You really didn't have to do this.¨ Martha said.

¨Y-Yeah, y-you really didn't have to Laural.¨ Key said.  
¨Thank you Laural.¨ Lizzie said.

¨You guys are my friends, I would do anything for you.¨ I said. ¨Now, who wants to watch a christmas themed movie?¨  
¨Sounds good to me.¨ Lily said.

¨I-I agree.¨ Key agreed.


	5. MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Epilogue

(disclaimer! I only own my OC´S)

The group of friends stood around the caves entrance. ¨I hope you all had a great time today girls.¨ Laural said.

¨We did, thank you Laural.¨ Lily said.

Key had an huge smile on her face. ¨Y-Yeah, We had a great time.¨  
¨Thank you for inviting us Laural.¨ Martha said.

¨Anytime.¨ Laural said. ¨Feel free to drop by anytime.¨  
¨We certainly will.¨ Lily said.

Lizzie smiled. ¨I´ll definity come back soon.¨

* * *

 **END CREDITS**

 **Laural Owned by: Lauralkelley99**

 **Key Owned by: EAHRebel**

 **Lizzie owned by: Sunnyflight530**

 **Martha owned by: MysteryCooper99**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**


End file.
